


Lunch Break

by LunarK9



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, Blowjobs, CEO, Dom/sub, Eating out, Elevator Sex, F/M, Female Reader, Fingering, Kissing, Kuroo - Freeform, Kuroo-sama, Lunch, Office, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Tension, Some Plot, Spanking, Swearing, Tetsurou, break - Freeform, breath play, kuroo in glasses, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarK9/pseuds/LunarK9
Summary: This work was written for the Yagami Yato Fanfic Collab Event!The reader is the supervisor for a team of office workers, working under the C.E.O., Kuroo Tetsurou. After a big presentation to the board members, Kuroo offers to treat the reader to lunch.(Discord name: loonabarz#1108)
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Female Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 120
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Collab Event: June 2020





	Lunch Break

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, helloooooooo beautiful readers!!!  
> I present to you... possibly the most fun thing I have ever written! :D  
> I took it upon myself to write this one-shot for the Yagami Yato Fanfic Collab Event and I am SO INCREDIBLY EXCITED to share this with you all!   
> I did some quick-n-dirty research in terms of business titles within Japanese corporations, which is why I chose to use the suffix "-sama" for this particular work as from what I gathered it is a general term of respect. If this is incorrect, please let me know and I will fix it up!  
> I hope you all love it!  
> As always, if there's any constructive criticism you can offer, please leave me a comment!  
> WARNING: This particular work contains breathe play, dom/sub, sado-masochism... oh and LOTS of swearing (it's my new kink)  
> I love you allllllll SO MUCH!  
> Going down? ;)

I sighed and sat down at my desk. The nerve wrecking presentation I gave this morning was finally over. Opening a drawer, I pull out a granola bar. I usually kept some sort of cereal bar or small snack within my desk drawer. There was never a guarantee I could have a lunch break, mostly due to my drive to get work done as soon as possible. When my mind is stuck on an idea or project, it’s all I can think about. It’s not that I never ate, it’s just that work came first. I munch on my cereal bar, recalling the events of the presentation this morning. 

_20 Minutes Earlier:_

“This is what I would suggest in order to bring our productivity numbers back up. These times have been incredibly difficult for everyone and it’s important that we put more effort into our employees. Not only is this plan beneficial to the office, it will have a positive effect on our business numbers as well.”

I made sure to make eye contact as I looked around the room. I tried to ignore the sweat that was starting to form on my head and palms. All the higher ups at the table were conversing with each other, but the C.E.O. was looking directly at me. Those amber eyes hadn’t left my face throughout the presentation. It was difficult to pin-point why my anxiety was above the clouds: giving this presentation or Kuroo-sama's acute attention to my every move. He had parted his hair and gel’d it down today. He even put in the extra effort of wearing a three piece suit and, strangely enough, glasses. I hadn't even known that he wore glasses. Of course, he wore his usual red colored dress shirt; the suit, vest, and tie assembly being black. I had almost choked on my coffee as I watched him strut into his office this morning. Ever since I had first met Kuroo-sama, there was always this underlying tension between us. I had assumed it was because he wasn’t a fan of my strong presence, but I couldn't deny that he was incredibly attractive. He had a tall, muscular build. He always held himself with confidence, albeit in a very smug sense of the word. In times of sincerity, he was always calculating, forming backup plans to his backup plans. The team had 'lovingly' dubbed him as "The Schemer". In his less serious moments, Kuroo-sama took every opportunity to tease me about anything. I noticed his lip twitch up as I saw his eyes move to the direction of the room. My gut flipped at the motion. I hadn’t realized that the room had gone quiet and that we had been staring at each other.

I did my best to keep a straight face as I cleared my throat. I smiled, looking around the room and continued, “Does anyone have any questions?”

Some shook their heads while others seemed to be thinking. Kuroo-sama stood up with a sly grin, taking off his glasses and gently placing them on the table. I felt my throat stop up as the air grew thick with tension. All eyes were on him as he strutted around the table. His presence was powerful and his gait was graceful, almost feline. He stopped, turning to rest an arm against the large window pane of the meeting room. 

“Well, Y/N, I think you’ve come up with a spectacular plan! However, I have only one little issue…” 

It took every ounce of restraint to hold my attitude as I said, “What is that, sir?”

I clenched my jaw as he looked at me. Of course he would nit-pick this presentation apart. But in front of the board members? 

His eyes danced with delight as his expression remained a cool facade. That gut-flipping feeling hit me with more force, but I reprimanded myself to remain calm. Kuroo-sama narrowed his eyes at me as he put his hands into his pockets, leaning his upper body against the window. His bass voice glided through the room.

“Don’t you think our team would become complacent? I appreciate how strategic you have been in designating tasks and coming up with back-up plans if those should fall through…but don’t you think that the team will start taking advantage of the extra freedom? Do you have any plans to ensure that the team uses their freedom wisely? They are the blood of the company after all, that pumps life into our business.” 

It was difficult to not scoff at the underlying tone of distrust in his voice. He knew very well that our team would never be frivolous with the extra room allotted to them. I made eye contact with Kuroo-sama as I spoke, feigning a broad smile. 

“I had not thought of the idea, sir, because our team is number one in the entirety of the company for their work efforts. I felt it would be manipulative to put such restrictions in place while allowing them these freedoms. They have been working hard to push forth the success of this company.”

Kuroo-sama’s responding grin caused my heart to pound loudly. I felt my blood begin to boil. He knew all too well that putting more pressure on the employees would disassemble any trust and motivation for them to keep up their work.

“Well, lucky for you, Y/N, I have compiled a list of enforcements and consequences should the team be… too free with any given extra wiggle room."

I bit down on my tongue to keep myself from arguing the point further in front of the board. My heart sank at the idea of him going behind my back. I did my best to cool the flame of anger rising. I nodded once and moved my gaze to the rest of the board members, smiling. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kuroo-sama frown as he looked at his watch. He cleared his throat as he placed his glasses back on his nose.

“Unfortunately, it seems that our time is up. Thank you, Y/N, for your presentation. The board will meet again in a few days to discuss the final decision.”

I managed to keep myself standing as a small wave of relief flooded my system. I bowed to the board, thanking them for their time, as applause echoed off the walls. Kuroo-sama's face held a knowing look as I caught his eye. I lifted my chin at him, a small note of defiance, and turned to gather my items.

After discussing questions and concerns with some of the board members, I focused on reining in the feelings of frustration and betrayal as I gathered my items. I would cool down after I was alone in my office.

I felt Kuroo-sama's piercing eyes on me as I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me. 

I relaxed my jaw and rolled my shoulders back. It was a sad attempt to let go of the rising feelings. For as long as I had been the team supervisor, Kuroo-sama and I had not seen eye-to-eye on a lot of ideas. I had been brought up with a spectacular work ethic, putting my all into everything I worked on. My mother had owned her own small company and raised me in the belief that if the leader took care of their employees, the employees would in turn work hard and take care of the company. After Kuroo-sama's company had bought out my mother's, I had applied for the supervisor position. I wanted to keep some semblance of my mother alive within the new situation. It became more and more difficult to maintain those beliefs with every conversation I had with Kuroo-sama. At first, any idea I had for improving the teams success rate was shut down. I never failed to notice that after a few days, new policies would be put into place. Every new policy was strangely similar to suggestions I had made to Kuroo-sama. The first time it had happened, I was shocked. The new policies, while reflecting my suggestions, had been expanded upon in a strategic manner. 

After that, I began to believe that despite shutting me down, Kuroo-sama had listened to what I had to say and had put more thought into establishing my suggested policies. Team morale sky-rocketed after the new policies had been instated. While constantly being shut down frustrated me beyond belief, I had learned that Kuroo-sama did truly care about the team; even it was in his own twisted way. 

But what he had said about the team in front of the board members had pushed me into anger so quickly. We had our spats in the past, but this was a new level of assholery. 

I scoffed and threw my wrapper in the trash. I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself. I breathed in slowly and let out a long exhale. 

I needed to get to work on those enforcement policies before he could one-up me again. I looked at the clock sitting on the desk. It was lunchtime already.

I sneaked a peek outside of the door, checking to see if everyone had left. I breathed in the emptiness of the office floor. I closed and locked the door behind me. 

I clicked a few keys on the keyboard, readying a pen and pad of paper to make notes. 

From time to time, I would take this opportunity for some alone time. But after today's meeting, I was too irritated to even bother. Kuroo-sama was extremely attractive. For a while, I had thought that I was falling for him. I had let go of that idea recently. He was my boss and nothing more. But fantasizing about the possibilities in my own time never hurt. His teasing, while it frustrated me, also made my blood rush. I was a little resentful of the fact that it affected me so much, but a small part of me wanted it. I sighed, shaking off the arousal beginning to stir.

In the silence of the office, the phone rang loudly. I jumped, a string of curses leaving my mouth. I rolled my eyes and groaned as I saw the number that was calling. I picked up the phone, doing my best to answer with a sweet tone.

"Yes, sir?"

Kuroo-sama's mischievous laughter echoed on the other side of the line. I didn't resist the frown that formed on my face.

"Oh, Chibi-chan, out of all of the time we have worked together, you have never addressed me as 'sir'. Are you trying to butter me up? Or is it my birthday?" He purred.

I felt my blood thrum at the nickname. Regardless of the fact that I was short, I still had made it clear to not call me by that name. But deep down, it made my heart flutter a bit. I pushed down the feelings, rolling my eyes again.

"Kuroo-sama, please don't call me that. Now, what can I do for you? If this is about the meeting this morning I-"

"Oh, yes, the meeting…" he drawled. 

I thought I had managed to remain professional but I guess he hadn't missed the underlying irritation that I tried to keep under wraps.

"You did very well today, Y/N. I wanted to treat you to lunch this afternoon. Out of congratulations, of course." He purred.

I felt numbness appear in my limbs. Out of all the times I had been given presentations or been awarded by the company, Kuroo-sama had never once treated me to lunch or dinner. Or even recognized my efforts except with a toothy grin and a 'Congratulations'. 

"Chibi-chan…"

I cleared my throat and squeaked out, "Of course, sir."

I felt a pit form in my stomach as his amused laughter reached my ear. My frown grew deeper at the sound, as did my irritation. Whatever he found funny, I certainly didn't. Something was up, and I wanted to know what he was planning. Maybe it had something to do with establishing consequences. 

"There's a good girl. Meet me in my office in five minutes."

His words made my body light up, that arousal returning to my core. I shook myself, looking at the clock on my desk, my face twisted in confusion. 

"Five minutes? But I haven't even started on the enforcement policies!"

Kuroo-sama's cool tone floated through the line as he said, "We can discuss that over food. Five minutes. There will be consequences if you are late."

"But sir, I-!"

I growled as the line clicked and I was greeted by a disconnect tone. I threw the phone down on the receiver and rubbed my temples with my fingers.

"Fine."

I gathered my items and made my way out of my office. Maybe taking some time to eat and discuss things with Kuroo-sama wouldn't be such a bad idea. I pinched my eyebrows with my forefinger and thumb, trying to let go of the pent up frustration. 

I clicked my tongue and turned to walk down the hallway. 

I walked towards the elevator at the end of the hall and pushed the up button. I folded my arms, tapping my foot in impatience. I watched as the numbers clicked up slowly. 

"Oh, come on!" I growled out. I didn't want to be late, but at this rate it was going to take longer than five minutes to get up to his office. 

I let my mind wander to Kuroo-sama's words from the meeting as I waited on the incoming elevator car. Had he truly already come up with enforcement policies? Was this something he had been planning on the whole time?

I woke from my reverie as the elevator dinged.

"Ugh, finally," I sighed.

I walked in and hit the top floor button. The elevator doors closed and I looked at my watch. I made a noise of frustration as I saw that six minutes had passed. I started mentally preparing myself for whatever lecture I was about to receive as soon as I walked into Kuroo-sama's office.

I felt my stomach drop as the elevator doors opened and saw Kuroo-sama standing in front of them. He stood with his jacket slung over one shoulder. I noticed he was still wearing his glasses as his amber eyes pinned me in place. One hand in his pocket, he leaned on one leg as a feral smile grew on his face. My cheeks heated as I cleared my throat. 

"I'm sorry, the ele-"

"You're three minutes late, Y/N. I was just on my way to come get you but it seems a little unnecessary at this point."

I swallowed as he made slow steps into the elevator. I instinctively stepped back as he stepped closer. He lifted a long finger and pressed one of the buttons without looking. I felt my back become flush with the elevator wall as he towered over me. I watched his eyes look over me as I felt my heart pound within my chest. I crossed my arms and lifted my head, scowling up at him. He was trying to intimidate me and I wasn't having it. He clicked his tongue as he moved his hand from his pocket to rest next to my face against the elevator wall. 

My lungs shrunk in my ribcage as my heart beat loudly. In the silence, I wouldn't have been surprised if Kuroo-sama could hear it too. I squeezed my thighs together as he leaned down, his face mere inches from mine. I cursed my traitorous body as I felt my cheeks heat even more. I cleared my throat, readying to say something. Kuroo-sama's lips curled into a devious smile as his eyes bore into mine. 

"Didn't I tell you, Chibi-chan, that there would be consequences for being late?" He said in a low voice. My legs turned to jelly as his breath hit my face. My eyes went wide as I felt a wave of lust cover me. A small voice in the back of my head ridiculed me for the feelings of arousal, but my heart was practically jumping out of my chest. I blinked, trying to maintain my professional mindset. The inner battle overwhelmed me as Kuroo-sama remained staring at me, trapping me against the back of the elevator. 

"I-I'm s-s-s…" I stuttered out.

Kuroo-sama let out a belly laugh, throwing his head back. The realization that he was teasing me on purpose hit me. I stomped my foot and scowled at him. 

"Sir! You can't just tease people like that, especially your employees!"

I stood fuming at his on-going laugh. He seemed to be enjoying his own inside joke a little too much. As his laughter died down, he wiped a tear from his eye. He sniffed and chuckled, "Chibi-chan, your reactions are just too fun. Riling you up is my favorite part of the day. Especially watching the blush fill your adorable cheeks. It's so difficult to restrain myself. Sorry… not sorry."

I felt my jaw drop.

"On the surface, you can take hit after hit, tease after tease, but I can see what it does to you deep, deep down. If you didn't have such divine reactions to my teasing, maybe I wouldn't frustrate you so much, hm? It is your fault for propelling my bad habits."

I couldn't stop myself as my hand connected with his cheek. The elevator went silent, the air becoming thick with tension. The built up frustration had moved my body faster than my brain could process. Kuroo-sama chuckled and rubbed his cheek, turning to look at me. My body was shaking as my stomach dropped. My eyes were wild with rage but my core was on fire. The conflicting feelings were making my head dizzy as thoughts crashed into each other. 

"Don't… play… with me... like I'm some toy," I seethed. My chest heaved as Kuroo-sama's eyes met mine. The situation began to sink into my mind, and I immediately began to back track.

"S-s-sir, I-I'm s-s-s-"

I wanted so desperately to mold with the elevator wall behind me as I struggled to speak. I wanted to disappear entirely after what I had just done. I tried to come up with any excuse at all to tell him. His lips were a thin line as his amber eyes met mine, a glint of mischief dancing in them. Fear rushed through me as I watched him fold up his jacket neatly. 

“You know, Chibi-chan, I don’t blame you for slapping me. I can’t say I didn’t deserve it,” he chuckled. Anxiety stole the breath from my lungs as he set his jacket down on the elevator floor and began unbuttoning the sleeves of his dress shirt. 

“Kuroo-sama, p-p-p-please I’m s-s-so sorry! I really need this job, I can’t belie-” My throat stopped up. My head felt as though it were about to explode. 

“I-I-I-”

Kuroo-sama gave me a sly grin as he rolled up the sleeves on his dress shirt. 

‘What is he doing? Why is he rolling up his sleeves?’ One thought after another crashed into me. 

Kuroo-sama sighed as he turned his back to me. I swallowed hard, waiting for whatever was coming. 

I watched him pull out his phone and begin typing.

“Chibi-chaaaaan…” he purred. His gravelly voice fanned that flame within me even more. Confusion and arousal coursed through me.

"While your grovelling is… charming, I think it's time to talk, since we are alone together."

I watched him carefully as he placed his phone back into his pocket. He stepped in front of the panel of buttons in the elevator, a long finger gliding over each one. 

“I know this is meant to be a strictly professional relationship, but I'm just going to blunt with you. I have a feeling that you may agree with my thoughts.” 

He looked over his shoulder, an eyebrow cocked at me in question. I shifted uncomfortably and nodded with hesitance. He flashed a feline smirk and faced the buttons once more. He moved into my view of the panel as he spoke. 

“Y/N, I have had my eye on you for a while. Your strong character, your courage, your love for your team… everything about you enchanted me. From a professional stance, you are a gem of an employee. Any company would increase in value in having you as part of their team. In this world of ever dwindling appreciation and kindness for the low-level employees and corporate greed, you remain immovable in your beliefs and work ethic. In the ten years that I have been running this sector of the company, I have never met such a force to be reckoned with… aside from myself, of course,” he said in a low voice. He gave a small noise of amusement. I stared at his back, wide-eyed. That pit in my stomach grew as I dared to ask, “Sir, why are you telling me this? And what are you doing with the buttons?”

Kuroo-sama halted in his arm movements as he responded, “I’m telling you all of this because I want you to understand why I have made… certain decisions… when it comes to our relationship.”

I knitted my eyebrows together in question as I began to open my mouth.

“As for the buttons… heh… well, don’t worry about that. I tend to fidget with my hands when I get nervous,” his gravelly voice was almost too low for me to hear.

My heart was about to burst from my chest; from anxiety or arousal, I couldn't decipher. I breathed in deeply and let out a slow exhale as I waited for him to continue. 

“On a personal note…” he sighed, “...I have grown to like you. Despite some of our professional spats, there’s just something about you that attracts me to you. Maybe it’s your fiery passions… maybe it’s your confidence in yourself… maybe it’s your sympathetic nature…”

He let his arm drop at his side and turned to face me. The feeling of being stripped naked ran through me as his eyes roved my body. He gave me a knowing smirk as he continued.

“...maybe it’s the fact that your reactions to my getting under your skin are priceless.”

I gripped the bar behind me, melting more into the elevator wall as he made slow steps towards me. 

“Perhaps it’s the fact that sometimes you are such a brat.”

Another step.

“Perhaps it’s the fact that I know how badly you want me.”

My eyes felt as though they were going to pop out of my head if they grew any wider. My heart beat was like thunder as my head spun at high speed.

Another step, and he stopped in front of me. My breathing came faster as I begged my body to intake more oxygen. I looked over him, taking in the intimidating view. His rolled up sleeves revealed strong forearms. His gaze over the rim of his glasses pierced right through me. I gulped as I looked past his arms and at the buttons. Half of them were lit up. 

“Look at me, Chibi-chan.”

A slender finger turned my jaw to look at Kuroo-sama. His eyes were hooded and he licked his lower lip as he looked at me. The gaze was uncharacteristically soft. I gasped as I felt his lips replace his finger. I melted further into the wall as his lips moved from my jaw to my ear.

“I know you want me. And I have to say, I want you all to myself, Y/N. I want to make every inch of you cry out my name. I want to make you beg for more and more with every kiss and touch,” Kuroo-sama whispered in my ear. His throaty tone reached something deep within me and shoved it onto the surface. I bit my lip and closed my eyes. I let out a small whimper as his teeth grazed my ear. An arm wrapped itself around my waist as I felt myself pulled into his chest. I whimpered as he pressed a kiss against my neck. His warm breath hit my skin and his arm tightened around my waist. Goosebumps appeared on my skin as he whispered in my ear.

"God, I have wanted you so fucking bad. Teasing you only made it worse, I think. But a little sacrifice here and there doesn't hurt now, does it, Chibi-chan?" 

All touching ceased and my eyes flew open. Kuroo-sama's lips were so close to mine, I could almost feel them. He smiled as he watched the blush fill my cheeks. The mischievious look on his face caused me to freeze.

"I think you like me picking on you. And I can't deny that your little bout of begging really got my motor running," he mumbled. Desire tore through me as his hand cupped my cheek and he drew closer. My eyelids fluttered shut as I waited with baited breath for contact. My lust fogged mind craved more as I felt myself become more wet with anticipation.

After a few seconds, I heard a dark chuckle. I opened my eyes to find Kuroo-sama standing in front of me with his hands in his pockets. Embarrassment flooded my system as I bit my lip. I held myself up as I squeezed my thighs together. The sexual tension in the elevator was almost palpable. That lusty flame lit me up as frustration began to build up again.

"As much as you try to hide it, every emotion is written on that cute face of yours. How can I resist, Chibi-chan?" He said smoothly.

"Are you mocking me, Kuroo-sama? What's the point of telling me all of this?" I ground out. I couldn't tell if he was being sincere or if he was teasing me. I did want him, in every capacity, but a small feeling of doubt tugged at my thoughts.

He huffed a laugh as he took off his glasses, folding them up and placing them in his vest pocket. He turned around smoothly and walked back to the panel of buttons.

"I'm only being honest with you," he said nonchalantly. "I figured it's about time we upgraded our relationship. After all, I see the way you look at me." He turned his head and winked at me. 

Pain caused me to stop biting my lip. This was too much. My body felt like it was about to explode. As much as he infuriated me, he was absolutely right. Something deep within me wanted him. His cocky attitude and intelligence always struck a chord with me, but it never helped the fact that he was so fucking hot. 

"I know how many times you've touched yourself in the office to my image. I never disturbed you because I loved listening to your delicious noises…" he moaned, continuing to press each button slowly. 

If I wasn't holding onto the bar behind me, I would have fallen over in shock and embarrassment. "K-k-kuroo-sama… how do you… that's…" 

He huffed a laugh as his finger hovered over the last unlit button.

"I couldn't help myself! I was so curious as to why my name was falling from those lovely lips of yours. And you always did it around lunch break, when no one else was in the office to hear you. I would stand outside your door and listen to that sweet voice. Especially when you pretended my hands were grabbing your hair…" 

He moved his hand to adjust his pants. Despite the embarrassment, a thrill ran through me as my mouth began to water.

"...pretending that my hands were wrapped around your throat… imagining me fucking your wet hole…" 

I saw him shudder as he pressed the last button. The lights flickered off and the elevator stopped. The sound of the power winding down caused panic to shoot through me. The battle between the mixture of emotions started again. The only light came from the sunlight cascading into the elevator from the glass window. We were stopped just a few levels above the ground floor. I could see the heads of crowds moving up and down the street as cars passed by on the street. People toiled over their work at their computers in the offices in the building across the street. 

Kuroo let out a low moan of approval as he prowled back towards me. I looked up at him as he ran his fingers over my lips.

"Now, Chibi-chan… I know you want me. You don't have to hide it from me anymore. Or anyone for that matter. I want you just as much, if not more…"

My breath caught in my throat as his finger ran down my chin, to my throat, to my heaving chest. His touch felt like fire against my skin, igniting every inch of me.

"Now, I don't think I'm wrong in saying that you won't stop me if I take a few liberties in this scenario. You're practically a melted puddle from me speaking."

The sunlight hit the left side of him, causing his amber eye to glow with danger. His feline smirk glinted in the light. The mixture of fear and arousal burned within me as I felt the wetness grow. He leaned in slowly next to my ear. Breathing was near impossible at this point. I felt the top button of my dress shirt come undone. 

"Chibi-chan, what do you know about safe words?" Kuroo whispered. I responded almost instinctively.

"Green means good, yellow means ease up, and red means stop," I whispered breathlessly.

I felt his lip curl up against my ear as he let out a low chuckle.

"Good girl," he purred. My legs wobbled underneath me. Kuroo's arm caught me around the waist before I lost my balance. He undid each button with tantalizing smoothness as his lips trailed down my neck and my chest.

"You are so fucking beautiful when you blush like that… it's exciting to think about what kind of face you'll make when I fuck you so hard that you won't be able to sit properly for a week."

His words hit my core one by one, my swollen hole becoming more and more drenched. One of his hands was undoing his tie as the other finished undoing my shirt. He breathed in deeply as he raised his head up. 

"Even from here, your scent is intoxicating. I can only imagine how you taste…"

I looked up at him with hooded eyes, desire clear in my expression. My lips parted instinctively as he leaned in. 

“Before we begin your punishment, Chibi-chaaan…” 

I let out a small noise at his gravelly tone. His lip twitched up as he huffed out a low chuckle. 

“I want to taste you.”

Before I could breathe, Kuroo slammed his lips against mine. I felt his hard member grind against me as he pinned me against the wall. My hands tangled in his hair as his teeth grabbed my lower lip. His lip traced the sore spot, his hands gripping tightly on my waist. I felt him squeeze tighter as I blew out a breath. I opened my mouth to him, letting his tongue ravage my mouth. His hands glided up my chest as he growled into my mouth. His taste was intoxicating. 

“Fuck, Y/N, you taste fucking divine. I can’t wait to make you cry out my name, claiming every inch of you… showing you who you belong to.”

My fogged up mind cleared as I felt a shot of pain from my nipples. I let out a gasp of pain as he chuckled in my mouth.   
“Too much, Chibi-chan?”

“No,” I gasped out. “J-just surprising.”

“Goooood,” he purred. If it was possible, I would have melted more into him. I moved my hands down his biceps, making my way towards his shirt. His teeth caught my bottom lip once more as he growled. His hands caught my wrists as he broke the kiss. I made a surprised noise as he flashed a devilish smile. 

“Ah, ah, ah, Chibi-chaaan… we are playing by my rules. Now, hold out your hands,” Kuroo whispered. He placed a chaste kiss against my lips as he released his hold on me. He straightened up, the sunlight causing his devious expression to glow. I held out my arms as I watched him take his undone tie and wrap it around my wrists. My head felt like it was about to burst open with excitement and anticipation. If I knew anything about Kuroo, he was going to make this a slow burn for me. He gave me a knowing look as he finished the knot. 

“Now… Chibi-chan…”

He brought his hand up and twisted his fingers in my hair. I sucked in a breath at the slight pain. He cocked an eyebrow at me in question and I nodded as much as I could. 

“Use your words…”

“Green, sir.”

In the dim light, I saw some sort of emotion flash across his features. He moaned out a breath and bit his bottom lip. 

“Oh, Chibi-chan… you calling me ‘sir’... It makes me want to fuck you into oblivion.”

I looked up at him with a small innocent smile. He chuckled as he pulled my hair more, exposing my throat. 

“The fact that you know what it does to me… just it makes it so much fucking better.”

I cried out as his teeth made contact with the skin on my neck. My hands instinctively went to touch him, but his free hand caught the end of the tie that bound my hands. 

“Tell me what you want, Chibi-chan. Use your words,” he growled into my skin.

“Everything, sir.” 

Kuroo’s breathy chuckle vibrated against my skin as his tongue slid up my throat. 

“No, no, noooo… I need more details, Chibi-chaaaaan… use your words.”

I let out a moan as he pressed a kiss against my jaw. 

“I… I....”

I couldn’t think, I could barely breathe. His tongue and mouth were causing my mind to become more muddled. I had never been teased like this, but I was loving every touch, every moment of it. 

“Beg for it, Chibi-chan.”

“I want you to fuck me, sir. Fuck me, use me for your pleasure…” I gasped out.

“Ooooh, what a foul mouth you have on you, Chibi-chan!” Kuroo chuckled. 

Irritation flared within me as I tried to narrow a glare at him. My breath caught in my throat as I felt his teeth capture my ear lobe. 

“I fucking love it,” Kuroo said through clenched teeth. I could barely catch my breath as I felt his hips grind into mine. 

"Don't worry, Chibi-chan… I'll fuck you as hard as you want me to… but you're going to have to beg harder than that."

Kuroo’s hand loosened from my hair and brought them up to cup my face. His gaze was a cross between lustful and loving as he moved his thumbs across my lips. Making eye contact, I managed to catch one between my teeth gently and sucked on it. Watching Kuroo’s eyes flutter as he licked his bottom lip drove another thrill through me. 

“Fucking hell, Chibi-chan…” he moaned.

“Please, sir… please fuck me…” I gasped out.

“And why should I?” Kuroo breathed. 

My head emptied. Between the arousal and feeling him against me, it was hard to come up with anything coherent. I whimpered as he ground himself against me. He pressed his lips against mine, taking any words away from me.    
“I’ve heard better begging,” he said into my mouth, “from you when you imagined me fucking you. I am not convinced, Chibi-chan.”

I bit down on his bottom lip and he cried out, breaking the kiss. My eyes went wide as I saw his eyes flare. Before I could speak, Kuroo grabbed my hair and forced me to my knees. I cried out at the sharp contact against the floor. 

“If you can't use your words, then at least make that slutty mouth of yours useful.”

My mouth watered as I watched Kuroo undo his pants. I licked my lips as his length sprang free. It was a bit intimidating, but lust drove me past that obstacle. I just wanted him inside me, fucking me until I was mewling mess on the floor. He gently traced the tip against my lips, drawing out a whine from me.

“Put your beautiful foul mouth to work, Chibi-chan. Let’s see how dirty your mouth is when it’s busy sucking off my fat cock,” Kuroo growled, his hands tightening in my hair. 

His growled words fanned that ever building flame within me. I could feel myself beginning to soak through my pants. I wrapped my lips around him, letting my tongue follow. I felt him twitch and let out a growl of approval. 

“Fuck, Y/N… you are so fucking beautiful… especially with that dirty mouth around my c-cock,” Kuroo panted out. His hips began thrusting into my mouth, matching my rhythm. One of his hands wrapped around the back of my neck as his thumb stroked around my lip.

“Easy now, little one… I’m going to go deeper…” His gravelly voice fanned that ever growing flame of lust. He thrust in slowly as I felt the tip touch the back of my throat. I gagged loudly and tapped against his leg. He pulled out quickly, letting me breathe. After a moment, I grabbed his cock between my hands and began stroking. I felt him shake beneath my touch. As I wrapped my lips around him once more, he groaned out. 

“Come on, Chibi-chan… can’t handle a real man filling you?” 

I looked up at him, defiance in my eyes. He was looking down with that stupid smirk plastered on his face. I removed my hands and shoved his length into my mouth. He let out a gasp of surprise and chuckled. 

“There’s a good girl,” he moaned. "I think you like a challenge. The ferocity in which you take up those challenges is so goddamn hot."

I moved my tongue and mouth up and down his length, increasing the speed. The feeling of his tip hitting the back of my throat caused tears to form in my eyes. I wanted him so badly. I wanted to make him cum down my throat. His moans and curses filled my ears, spurring me on. My pussy was throbbing with sexual frustration. The faster I moved my head, the louder and higher his moans rang out. The pressure in my nether region made me feel like I was going to explode, I desperately needed some form of release. I slid my hands down, beginning to touch myself through my clothes. 

Without warning, Kuroo pulled his hard dick out of my mouth and I cried out at the loss. The hand in my hair pulled me up as I sucked in a breath through my teeth. He planted me on my feet and grabbed the tie around my wrist, pulling me into his chest. Kuroo’s eyes met mine, his tongue gliding across his teeth as he let out a dark chuckle. The danger lacing that chuckle caused fear to rise in me. 

“Chibi-chaaaaaaan…” he whispered, placing a kiss against my neck.

“Y-y-yes, sir?”

Without warning, Kuroo spun me around and shoved me against the back of the elevator wall. I gasped at the impact. Kuroo slapped my ass and I cried out again, letting a moan slip from my lips. Kuroo pressed himself against me as he bit down on the crook of my shoulder and neck. 

"FUCK!"

"'Fuck' is right, Chibi-chan," he seethed in my ear. "You think you can steal the pleasure of that drenched cunt of yours from me? Didn't you beg for me to use you?"

I felt my pussy become more drenched as he ground his cock against my rear. His hands disappeared as his hips continued to grind against me. His pants and groans caused the fire within me to grow higher and higher. I heard the jingle of a belt buckle, followed by the feeling of smooth leather glide against my throat as Kuroo loosely wrapped his belt around my neck. He pulled on the ends and I let out a soft moan. 

"Color?" He growled.

"G-green."

I whimpered as he pressed a kiss against my ear.

"You don't sound so sure."

"Green, green," I breathed, adrenaline rushing through my system.

His low chuckled echoed through his chest. The sound vibrated against my back. Thrill after thrill filled my veins as anticipation swelled within me.

"Chibi-chaaaann… what is it you want? I saw you touching yourself… you don't want me to help? You want to do it by yourself?" Kuroo purred.

I shook my head and whimpered. Kuroo leaned back, keeping his hard cock against me. Kuroo slapped my ass again, pulling a cry from me.

"Don't lie to me, Chibi-chan. You think you can pleasure yourself more than I can? Isn't that how we got into this mess in the first fucking place?" He seethed.

Fire tore through me as he slapped my ass and ground himself against me. 

"N-no, sir. Please! Please fuck me. I want your cock in me so badly! Please fuck me!" I begged. My sex was so wet and pulsing at this point that I would say anything just to get Kuroo to fuck me. Anything for that relief. 

I felt the belt around my neck slacken. Kuroo's hands played with the top of my pants as he let out a low growl.

"I'm not so sure, Chibi-chan… maybe I was wrong about you…"

I felt tears begin to burn in my eyes. God, I just wanted him to fuck me. I wanted… no… I needed him to fuck me. 

"PLEASE, SIR! I can't take it anymore! Fuck me until I can't cum anymore! Fuck me until I am puddle on the floor! Please, I need you so badly!"

I let out a cry of shock as I heard a tear and felt my pants fall to the floor.

"That's more like it, Chibi-chan…" 

I felt my eyes go wide as the belt grew taut around my throat. Without warning, Kuroo sheathed himself inside me. 

"FUCKING HELL, KUROO!" 

Kuroo slapped my ass as he settled inside of me. His growl of pleasure reached my core, stirring the lusty flame. I felt him twitch inside of me as my wetness dropped down his cock.

"Chibiiii-chan, I didn't know you were this eager for me… nnnnghh…"

He slid out slowly, and I couldn't help the moan that escaped my throat.

"Chibi-chan, I'm gonna fuck you so good, you won't be thinking of anyone or anything else except for my hard cock ruining you." 

He thrust back into me quickly and I jumped. He pulled on the belt ends in response.

"Ah, ah, ah… I told you how this was going to go. Don't shy away from me. Take it like the good little slut you are.”

“Y-yes, sir.”

Kuroo chuckled as he placed a kiss on my shoulder. He slid out slowly, and slid back in even slower. I whined as I shook my ass at him. I yelped as his hand made contact with my ass cheek. I bit down a smile, knowing that I was just riling him up.

“What’s your color?”

“Green, sir.”

A dark laughter echoed in the dark elevator. Chills ran down my body as my gut flipped over. 

“If you insist, Chibi-chan.”

Kuroo began thrusting in and out at an alarming speed. I felt myself become drenched even further as his cock hit that magical spot within me. His moans and growls bounced off the elevator walls, his name falling from my lips. 

“FUCK! Goddamn, Y/N, you are so fucking tight! Your pusssy is like a fucking vice around my cock… I love it…” Kuroo ground out. “I can feel your slutty juices sliding down my cock. Heh, I guess you really wanted it, didn’t you? Your sounds are delicious…”

Still thrusting, Kuroo pulled on the belt, causing me to lift away from the elevator wall. The change in position caused him to hit impossibly deeper within me. He let the belt drop on the floor as he wrapped a hand around my throat, gently squeezing the sides.

“NNNNGH! Fucking hell, Chibi-chan,” he panted out. He grabbed my jaw and turned my face towards his. His lips connected with mine, his tongue fucking my mouth while his cock fucked my soaked cunt roughly. He broke the kiss and put his thumb in my mouth. I wrapped my lips around it and sucked. His hooded eyes fluttered close as his lip curled up into a twisted smirk, a low moan escaping his throat. 

“Ohhhhh, Chibi-chan, you are so fucking hot… I’m going to make every inch of you, inside and outside, all mine… No one else would ever dare touch you after I’m through with you. You like it when I call you ‘mine’? You like it when I fuck you this good? UGH FUCK, you feel like heaven around my cock.”

I felt myself clench hard around him. He let out a grunt and a laugh. Between him choking me and fucking me hard and fast, it was a miracle I hadn’t cum yet. I could feel that wave pushing me closer and closer to the edge of climax.

“Yeah… that’s what I thought… Fuck, you keep clenching like that, I’m going to cum all over you…” Kuroo moaned. 

The sound of skin slapping against skin on top of his dirty talk was shoving me at high speed to that edge. It was so close I could almost taste it. 

"No… not all over you… inside you. I'm gonna paint that slutty pussy of yours red and black, so that you'll never forget who you belong to."

That fire was roaring within me, building up the pressure with each thrust and moan. Kuroo released his hold on my throat and face, moving his hands to grab my waist. He let out a long growl as he pumped faster into me. 

“Oh FUCK, KUROO! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuuuuuck…”

“That’s right, Chibi-chan. Say my name. It’ll be the only name that ever falls from your luscious lips ever again.” 

I could feel myself about to be thrown over that edge. It was so close… I was almost there…

Kuroo pulled out with a snarl. I whipped my head towards him, about to protest. His face was wrecked with pleasure, his eyes wild and his grin feral. He kept stroking himself as he looked over me. I felt my face fall into wariness.

“Turn around, Chibi-chan…” 

I turned around, letting my back become flush with the wall. Kuroo knelt down and pulled what was left of my pants off of my legs. He looked like he was in a frenzy, his messed up hair made him look like a madman. It was so unlike him to act so uncontrolled. Seeing him come undone fueled that constant burning fire within me. I yelped as he wrapped my legs around his head and shoved his tongue into my drenched sex. 

“Ohhhhh my fucking g-g-g- AAAHHHHHHHHH!” 

He devoured me, his tongue rocking between my clit and my pussy. Watching him become unleashed brought out something primal within me. His teeth, tongue, and moans were enough to break me apart. He moved one arm down. I became breathless as his fingers slid inside of me.

“Jesus fucking christ, Kuroo… nnnnghhh…”

The vibration from his chuckle caused me to jolt. He splayed out his other hand across my stomach, holding me down as his arm and shoulder supported my leg. His fingers moved within me rapidly, while his tongue and teeth played with my clit. Lightning struck within me as I was quickly shoved once more towards that edge. Kuroo looked up at me, breathing hard, as his fingers continued their lewd workings inside me. He planted his thumb on my clit and he started rubbing it in circles. I screamed in pleasure at the contact, my sensitivity cranked up to an all time high. 

“Fuck, Y/N, you taste so fucking good!” Kuroo growled.

"So much better than I ever imagined." I looked down at him to find his mouth covered in my juices, licking his lips. His eyes still held that wild look. 

"You think you were the only one using your imagination for your slutty desires? No, no, noooo Chibi-chan…"

I twitched, the sight of him practically pushing me over that edge.

"Every fucking night, I stroked myself to your voice, your touch, your taste… I would feel shame if I could feel such a thing. But I knew it was only a matter of time before I claimed you," he growled out, pumping his fingers into me faster.

I ran my fingers in his messed up hair, never breaking eye contact with him as he finger-fucked my sopping wet pussy. That feral grin spread across his face as he watched my every reaction. 

“Chibi-chaaaan, you are so divine like this! Your reactions really rile me up. I never thought you would be so lewd but I am not complaining! You look all innocent and in charge until I’m involved, huh? I’ll bet you wanna come real bad too, don’t you? Heh… well… you know the deal…” 

He swiftly pulled out his fingers, grabbing both of my legs and standing up. I cursed out loud as he teased my sex with the tip of his hard cock. My body shook as he ran it over my swollen clit. He gave me a knowing smirk, waiting. I was so close to being thrown over that edge. The lack of release was enough to drive me insane. If I had the energy, I would have smacked him again. The both of us sat in the silence, our panting breaths filling the elevator shaft. I bit my lip and attempted to grind against him. The hold he had on my legs gave him more leverage than it did for me. I whined and let my head drop against the wall in defeat. My leg twitched as I felt his tip glide across my clit again. 

“Fuck, please Kuroo… I’m so fucking close… please…”

Kuroo cocked an eyebrow at me as the tip of his cock teased my entrance.

"Mmmm, you're really all mine, aren't you, Chibi-chan?"

I nodded, biting my lip. I tried to beg using my eyes, beg him for more.

"Words, Chibi-chaaaan…"

"I'm all yours, Kuroo. Only yours," I breathed.

Fire flared in my veins. I was going to burn if I didn’t get any release. He leaned in close to my face, placing a gentle kiss on my lips. 

“Do not cum unless I say so, Chibi-chan.”

I cried out as he shoved his hard cock inside of me, stretching my insides again. Kuroo’s amber eyes glowed as he held my legs apart, thrusting himself in and out. The speed combined with him hitting deep within me was enough to have me toeing that edge. I was so close but I couldn’t let myself go. Not yet. I opened my eyes to find Kuroo’s intense expression boring into me. The look had me clamping harder around him. He shuddered at the pressure and chuckled.

“I could watch your face for ages, Y/N. You’re so beautiful, more beautiful than I ever fucking imagined. I didn’t know it was even possible,” he panted out. “But I guess it’s because I’m about leave my mark in you…make you all mine… show you how much I fucking love you…”

Surprise rippled through me at his words. He grabbed my face and kissed me deeply. I moaned into his mouth as he devoured me. I could taste my own juices on his tongue. I shivered at the sweetness.

“I told you Chibi-chan… you are the most delicious fucking thing I have ever tasted...heh, and despite how many I’ve tasted, none come even close to you. Speaking of which…” he huffed out. I clamped harder around him, readying myself for that relief. The fire that was blazing through me made me feel like I was never going to cool. I could tell Kuroo was ready as I felt his cock slowly become impossibly harder within me. 

With another thrust, Kuroo crashed his lips into mine. 

“Cum for me, Chibi-chaaaaan… cum for me now…” he purred into my mouth. Those words were all I needed to hear. I was thrown over that edge at high speed as I screamed Kuroo’s name into the air. Stars danced in my vision as the burning fire ran through me. As I was slowly coming down from the high, I heard my name on Kuroo’s lips as his cum emptied inside of me. His cock twitched as he panted. I met his amber eyes, panting, and smirked at him. I squeezed around him once more. He cried out and huffed a laugh. 

“Even after that, you have the ability to tease me? Huh, I guess I’ll have to do better in breaking you next time…” Kuroo said with a smile. He gently placed my feet on the floor, being sure that I had my balance. I hummed as I looked up at him. He flashed a feline smirk as he cupped my jaw. 

“Chibiiii-chaaannn…”

I melted into his chest as he kissed me deeply. He chuckled into my mouth as his arms wrapped around me. I placed my still bound arms around his neck in return, letting his tongue dominate my mouth with an uncharacteristic tenderness. I pulled back, remembering something that he had said earlier.

“You love me?” I asked, cocking an eyebrow at him. He flashed an almost too proud grin as he chuckled. He leaned in to kiss me again, but I pulled back with a smile. He growled as he pulled me closer, our foreheads and noses pressed together. 

“Of course I love you. I’m not entirely a bad man, you know. I only act like the bad guy. And I knew you felt the same way. Why do you think I said it?” Kuroo said, using his nonchalant tone. I felt myself blush as I bit my lip. Kuroo chuckled as his fingers glided down my cheek. 

“There’s only one way that I’ll ever be bad to you, Chibi-chan… and it’ll only be with your fucking hot body. You’re mine now, and that includes your heart,” Kuroo stated, wrapping his arms tighter around me. I hummed at the feeling of his taut chest supporting me.

“You’re my Chibi-chan. And if anyone has a problem with that, they will have to come to me about it.”


End file.
